We have created and are analyzing the phenotype of a complete knock-out of Brca1. Homozygous mice display an early embryonic lethal phenotype, just after implantation. To try to understand the role of this gene in the adult, particularly in breast tumorigenesis, we are creating a conditional knock-out allele in mice that will be used to fully inactivate the gene in specific adult tissues.